Everybody's Happy
by Grace-Logan
Summary: Loki will be Loki whenever and wherever he sees fit to be so. Thor is just honestly glad his brother can be.


Loki was uncertain that Jane's door could take much more of Thor's abuse. The wood rattled pathetically under Thor's pounding. Loki was surprised Thor's yells didn't pop it out of the frame. They waited for what seemed, to Loki at least, a stupidly long time before Thor got the hint that Jane was not home and gave up.

He sighed; mood deflated at Jane's absence, and let his hand fall nudging the handle down on accident. Her door creaked open ominously. Thor frowned, shoved the door open with Jane's name on his lips and barged into the room. He hung Mjolnir on the wall peg without a thought as he swept by further into the room. Loki lagged behind, summoning a small knife. He glanced at Mjolnir and peg for an instance and left the blade fly, huffing triumphantly when half its width chipped off and the peg snapped.

Thor jumped and turned in time to watch Mjolnir pierce the floor and vanish to the level below them. The building shuddered when Mjolnir embedded itself in the foundations and as a scream of terror filtered up through the hole in Jane's floor, Thor looked to Loki like he was causing him immense pain.

"Oh dear."

"Why do you do this?"

Loki was bent over the hole, chuckles humming in the air, watching the person below flit into view. They looked in horror from Mjolnir at the bottom of a crater; up to the hole it fell through and upon seeing Loki's grin and registering his amusement, rage over came their features.

 _"MY FLOOR!"_

Loki giggled and stepped away from the hole, grinning at Thor with mischievous glee. Thor returned his grin with an exasperated long-suffering stare. Sif and the Warriors Three gave the hole a cursory glance as they passed it by, each smirking upon seeing Mjolnir on the other side. Loki drew his knife back to his hand and made it vanish in a puff of smoke.

"You best be retrieving Mjolnir before the mortal calls their enforcers brother. I would hate for you miss lady Jane over such an unfortunate accident." Thor side eyed him, unimpressed, and sighed as the mortal's raging rant filtered up through the hole. It seemed as though they were unfavourable to visitors dropping in. Loki smiled as Thor left the apartment and stomped to the lower level.

The mortal's door shuddered under Thor's fist and they hurried over to it before more damage could be done.

 _"My lady, I am terribly sorry to disturb your peace but it seems my hammer has fallen through the ceiling. Were it no trouble on your behalf I would like to retrieve it now."_

Loki snickered and Fandral pat him on the back appreciatively.

 _"No trouble! Look! DO YOU SEE THE HOLE IN MY ROOF, LOOK AT MY FLOOR! There is a CRATER in my floor! You better be paying for the damages you Neanderthal. I will be having words with the landlord about this and Foster will be gone. I've put up with enough from her lot!"_

 _"My lady please, I beg you reconsider. Jane does not even know we are here yet. It was just a harmless prank by my brother. I'm sure he will fix the damages accrued from his actions-."_

"I won't." Loki called.

 _"If you would only let me-"_

 _"Get your hammer and get out. The land lord will hear about this!" The mortal hissed._

 _"My thanks my lady."_

"Why is the door open?" Loki stood to attention at the new voice and gave hesitant looks to his companions. They each smiled reassuringly and remained relaxed.

 _"Hurry up."_

"Oh my god! We've been robbed." Said another one, "here Jane hold these. I'll go first."

"Darcy no! We'll just go back and call the cops." Downstairs, the mortal slammed their door shut.

"It's fine, if the robber guy is still here I'll get with my taser. We'll be fine. Besides, do you really want cops going through your research?"

Plastic rustled as it was handed between people and a short silence later brought two pairs of footsteps slowly closer. Muffled by Thor's slow pounding coming up the stairs.

Jane's door was slowly pushed open, Darcy's head poked in around it and a second later Loki found himself jumping back from her startled scream and at the business end of what Loki could only assume was a taser.

"Stay back Jane it's the guy from New York!"

 _"Jane?"_

"Loki?" Darcy pulled the trigger as Jane bumped in behind her. She stumbled forward, taser lines flying wide and no floor to catch her self on.

"Thor?"

"Whoa!" Loki's arm wrapped around her waist. He held her up with little effort as she got her feet under her again, having little trouble removing it from the hole beneath her. He pulled away with the taser in hand and dropped it, with a distasteful glance, through the hole.

 _"Argh! Goddamnit you little prick!"_

Loki smirked and stepped back to the warriors three, putting a chuckling Fandral in front of him in subtle defensiveness. Thor was taking the bags Jane held and stepping past her into the apartment, Mjolnir hanging below his belt, as she stared at him in wonder. Loki wondered if she always did that, then her eyes landed on him as Thor passed by him and they narrowed in suspicion.

"Darcy, are you alright?" She asked, not taking her eyes off Loki.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I don't think Mrs Clarkely is though, you should see her." Darcy pointed at the hole and Jane gasped.

"Oh my god." She fell to her knees at the edge and peered through it. "Mrs Clarkely? What happened? Are you okay? Why is there a hole in the floor?"

 _"This is it Foster! No more! The landlord will hear about this I swear! You better have good insurance you little bitch or I'm going to sue you for everything you're worth and more!"_

Jane looked up at Thor. "Can't you do something about this? I can't pay for the damages let alone a lawsuit with my grants."

Thor looked to Loki pleadingly. "Loki?"

"Oh fine," Loki sighed, "hand me that Hogun." Hogan reached for the object Loki asked for and held it out to him. He placed a spell on it, took it from Hogun's hand and approached the hole with slumped shoulders and a gleam in his eye. Aiming one end at the mortal still raging up at them he pressed a button and silence fell. He smiled and gave the object to Jane.

Jane looked from the remote in her hand, to Mrs Clarkley who was white as a sheet and clutching her throat, to Loki. "Did you just _mute_ my neighbour!?"

Loki tilted his head in feigned confusion. "Was that not what you wanted?"

"Huh, cool."

"It's not cool Darcy, imagine what she's going to say now. I meant fix the damage!" Jane exclaimed. Darcy scrunched her nose in distaste at the thought of Mrs Clarkley getting her voice back.

"My mistake, you'll have to be more specific next time." Loki replied with a smirk. Jane pointed the remote at him, pinning him with a stern stare.

"There better not be a next time." She said. Loki only winked and summoned the remote to his hand. He threw it to Hogun who set it down where he got it.

"Loki, don't be a pain." Thor chided. Loki gave him a spectacular eye roll and returned to the hole.

"Alright, I'll make an exception this once." He flicked his wrist and the crater inflated and melted back together, it looked as though Mjolnir had never assaulted its surface. He repeated the action and the floorboards grew back together in seconds. His magic left behind no evidence that a hole had been there only moments ago.

"Does Mrs Clarkley have her voice back?"

"Do you want her to?" Loki replied immediately.

"Yes!" "No."

"Darcy!"

"What?" She shrugged, "come on, I think we've earned a break from her for a little bit, like, at least a month. She's worse than my mom was."

"We can't just leave her like that!" Jane sounded scandalised. Darcy shrugged again, dismissing the issue.

"It's not like we can bring her voice back," they could but Loki wasn't going to be the one to tell them that, "it was Loki's magic spell that stopped her from talking. We're not magic-y."

Jane ran a hand through her hair, stress she wasn't prepared for hitting like a freight train. Between Darcy and Loki, if they ever joined forces, she wasn't sure she'd cope with them just agreeing with each other. Thor looked amused, glowing with happiness as he hadn't since his friends had first arrived on Earth to be with him as he watched Loki smirk it up when Darcy approved his actions.

"Just, please return her to normal Loki."

"You have no sense of humour whatsoever, I've no idea what Thor sees in you."

Faintly heard screams cut off abruptly, no doubt shock at hearing her own voice again shutting her up. Loki looked forward to vanishing when she inevitably stormed up to Jane's apartment to give her what for.

"There, everybody happy now?"


End file.
